


Mirror

by DevilJesus



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dongmin is soft, M/M, Mirror Sex, Moonbin is possessive, Sorry.... this is pure filth.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Moonbin finds a mirror.I wrote this back in the all night era, not beta’d...Enjoy!!! 🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Mirror

The performance for Music Core had just ended, the promotions for All Night had just begun but already they were all feeling it. 

Myungjun has suggested they all head out for a meal, thankful that they all had the rest of the day off. The members all smiled to the eldest, the idea sounded amazing. 

Dongmin couldn’t help but grit his teeth, he didn’t want to eat. He wanted some time alone. Preferably with Moonbin. 

The younger boy had been extremely busy lately, with photo shoots and going to the gym. Dongmin was lonely, he missed Moonbin, the younger boy’s actions told him he was also missing their alone times too.

Casual touches that were almost sexual. Hungry eyes watching him closely. 

Dongmin shivered just thinking about him. 

The beautiful boy bit his lip before speaking, telling the others he wished to return to the dorms. His eyes glancing to Moonbin as he spoke, the pink haired boy smirking darkly back at him. 

That’s how it happened, how they ended up alone in the dorm with plenty on time on their hands. 

Dongmin had been vibrating out of his skin when Moonbin shoved him through the dorm door and locked it behind him. He frowned however seeing a large full length mirror in the front room. 

Moonbin’s eyes were dark as he gazed at the elder boy, moving around until he’s sat comfortably on the sofa and pulled Dongmin into his lap. 

Dongmin immediately ground down on Moonbin’s half hard cock and kissed him, sloppy and desperate. Moonbin kissed him back hard then pushed him away.

Dongmin whined, unable to form words, but then Moonbin’s strong and sure hands were on him, turning him around so he was facing the mirror but still in Moonbin’s lap, shins pressed to the dingy cushions and ass poised right over Moonbin’s clothed cock.

Moonbin leaned forward to bite at Dongmin’s neck while he unbuckled his pants and pulled his fully hard cock out. 

Dongmin whimpered while Moonbin’s hand started to pull him off and he closed his eyes. A hand gripped his silky hair and yanked his head back onto Moonbin’s shoulder so he could whisper in his ear.

“I want you to watch,” he growled and Dongmin pried his eyes open, watching Moonbin’s hand move over his length in their reflection. “I want you to see what a gorgeous mess you are.”

Dongmin moaned, watching his own lips part and a flush rise on his cheeks. His hips squirm in Moonbin’s lap, he’s close already. It’s been so long since they were last alone, Moonbin constantly at the gym whilst he was away filming. The younger boy claiming it helped release some tension. 

Moonbin bit down on the tendon in his neck and he released, dirtying his already filthy clothes.

“Look at that,” Moonbins voice was dark and Dongmin could hear the smirk in his voice. “Cha Eunwoo, so messy, so filthy for me.” 

Dongmin groaned in protest to the younger boy’s words. Moonbin’s hand didn’t stop moving over his cock and it was too much and not enough.

“You looked so fucking hot in those stage clothes, baby,” Moonbin hummed. Dongmin started to get restless in his lap. He wanted more. He needed more. “But right now I want you naked.” 

Dongmin reached over his head to pull his branded top off. The cold air hits his flushed skin and Moonbin’s clever fingers immediately find and pinch his nipple. He arched and his eyes closed again without his permission.

“Ah, ah,” Moonbin spoke and stilled the hand on his cock. Dongmin’s eyes flew open. “Watch yourself.”

“Bin,” Dongmin whimpered. “Binnie, I need-“

“I know what you need,” Moonbin growled. “I’m gonna give it to you, baby, don’t you worry. Get up and strip.”

Dongmin stumbled off of Moonbin’s lap to rip his pants down his long legs and turned to crawl back into Moonbin’s lap. But Moonbin turned him around again so he was facing the mirror.

Dongmin was stark naked sitting in Moonbin’s fully clothed lap. 

Dongmin looked fucked and desperate and Moonbin was completely in control. It made Dongmin even harder.

“Wonder what everyone would say if they could see you naked and begging for it,” Moonbin teased. Dongmin writhed in his lap and Moonbin’s hands came back up to his nipples, twisting hard. Dongmin gasped and arched into it. “If they knew how much you like having your chest played with. Touch yourself baby, go on.”

Dongmin wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke frantically. He felt Moonbin’s cock twitch against the seam of his ass. He spread his legs wider on either side of Moonbin, feeling the burn in his thighs.

His eyes were glued to the sight of his hips bucking into his own fist and Moonbin’s hands on his nipples. He doesn’t dare look at his own flushed face, knowing his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging open.

One of Moonbin’s hands left his nipple and Dongmin whined in protest but then that hand is coming down hard on his thigh. Dongmin jerked and spilled over his fingers while a red hand print bloomed on the milky white skin of his leg.

Fingers pushed against his lips and he obediently took them into his mouth before he realised that his eyes were closed again. He forced them open to see Moonbin fucking his mouth with three fingers and his cock still red and hot and hard between his thighs.

He moaned around the fingers and his hand started moving on his cock again. Moonbin stopped him. He pried Dongmin’s hand from his cock and replaced his hand in Dongmin’s mouth with them, so Dongmin had to watch himself suck his own come off his fingers.

He felt filthy and hot and a little ashamed at how hot he feels watching him stuff his own fingers into his mouth. But Moonbin was taking care of him.

“Good boy, you like the taste of your own come?” Moonbin asked. Dongmin didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. Then Moonbin hit his other thigh and his cock twitched. He moaned and nodded. “I know you do, you look so pretty like that baby, so desperate to be fucked. You want me to fuck you?”

Dongmin nodded again, this time almost frantically, with his fingers still in his mouth and Moonbin urged him up onto his knees, Dongmin felt spit slicked fingers at his hole.

He groaned and tried to grind down on them but Moonbin slapped his ass. His hips bucked against the air, Moonbin quickly slid a finger into him. Dongmin tried to beg around his own fingers for more, faster, harder.

Moonbin seemed to understand him, slipping in another finger almost immediately.

“Look at you,” he groaned and Dongmin couldn’t not look at himself in that mirror. “Taking my fingers in your ass while you suck on yours. So desperate for it, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Dongmin nodded again unable to answer around his fingers. “Show me.”

Dongmin braced his free hand on the couch between Moonbin’s knees and worked his ass back on Moonbin’s fingers. 

He watched himself do it in the mirror, cheeks bright red, but he couldn’t stop moving his hips, couldn’t stop watching himself moving his hips.

Little moans escaped his mouth around his fingers and when Moonbin’s fingers found that spot inside of him he accidentally choked himself on them. Moonbin added another finger, up to three in Dongmin’s eager ass.

Dongmin moaned around his own fingers, heavy lidded eyes watching his hips move back. He wished he could see Moonbin’s hand, wished he could see his fingers plunging in and out of his hole.

Moonbin added a fourth finger, his pinky finger, pushing past his already stretched rim and opening Dongmin up even more.

“Look at that,” Moonbin said in awe. “Bet I could fit my whole hand inside you. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya baby?”

Dongmin nodded frantically. To be so full, to be stuffed to the brim with Moonbin. Dongmin whined and pushed back onto Moonbin’s hand like he might be able to take his whole fist right there.

Instead, Moonbin crooked all four fingers, rubbing deliberately against his prostate and Dongmin released again. He was in a half delirious state as Moonbin moved his hand out of his mouth and placed both of his hands on the coffee table in front of them.

Dongmin waited impatiently while he heard Moonbin work his pants open. He looked at himself in the mirror flushed and panting and covered in his own come. He looked fucked.

He keened when he felt the blunt head of Moonbin’s cock at his hole. He tried to sink down onto it in one fell swoop but Moonbin caught his hips and lowered him down slowly, making him feel every inch he’s taking, making him watch his face in the mirror while Moonbin fucks up into him.

Dongmin’s mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t seem to close it.

“I wish you could see this,” Moonbin murmured. “Wish you could watch your ass take my cock so nicely. One day. One day I’ll find a way to show you just how perfect your hole is for my cock baby.”

Moonbin’s eyes were glued to Dongmin’s greedy hole swallowing his cock. He pushed Dongmin up just to pull him back down and watch his cock disappear into the sheath of Dongmin’s body.

“Fuck baby,” Moonbin groaned. “So good. You’re so good at taking it. You want it? You wanna fuck yourself on my cock?”

“Yes,” Dongmin gasped.

“Yes what?” Moonbin asked. Dongmin whined and tried to sit on Moonbin’s cock but he wouldn’t let him. Strong arms holding him back. 

“Yes I want to fuck myself on your cock,” he groaned in a rush. Moonbin’s grip fell away from his hips and came to rest on his ankles.

“Do it, then,” Moonbin grinned. Dongmin started moving in earnest, slamming himself down on Moonbin’s cock, watching himself in the mirror while Moonbin watched them come together over and over and over again. “That’s it baby. You like that? You like watching yourself impaled on my cock? Finally see what a whore you are.”

Dongmin did, he saw it, he liked it. He moved his hips harder, faster, until the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the empty dorm and Dongmin came for the fourth time.

He lost his rhythm in the orgasm but Moonbin’s hands were back on his hips, moving him through it.

“Shit, goddamn, your ass is so tight when you come,” Moonbin panted. “So tight. So perfect. Wanna feel you come again, baby.”

Dongmin whimpered, his cock was still hard and leaking and he was ready to come again but he couldn’t quite get there. He whined to communicate it to Moonbin, who, thank god, understood. He let go of his hip and Dongmin thought he was going to pull him off but the hand landed hard on his already sensitive thigh.

Dongmin threw his head back as his thigh bloomed with color and Moonbin hit him again. The sensation shot straight to his cock and he came again as Moonbin hit him a third time.

He felt his ass squeeze around Moonbin’s cock like a vice and Moonbin felt so much bigger inside him.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh my god ,” Dongmin panted. “Binnie- I’m so close. Just - one more. One more. C’mon, Bin .”

“Shh, shh,” Moonbin leaned forward to kiss the back of his shoulder and the fabric of his shirt scraped against his bare back. 

It’s then that Dongmin realised he’s completely naked in the living room of their dorm. The other members could be back at any minute, Moonbin is still fully clothed with only his cock out and in Dongmin’s ass.

The thought makes him grind down in Moonbin’s lap. Moonbin’s breath guttered out right next to his ear and Dongmin knew he’s close but he doesn’t let him pick up the pace.

“Binnie, please ,” he tried. Moonbin’s warmth left his back when he leaned away. His hands smooth down the skin of Dongmin’s sweat slicked back, coming to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart to better see his cock buried inside.

Dongmin moaned but kept up the slow pace Moonbin had set for them. Then his thumbs pressed toward the cleft of his ass. Dongmin gasped, still moving slowly, in small movements.

“Do it,” Dongmin gasped. “Do it. Do it, please, Bin, fuck me.”

Moonbin slowly pressed in one thumb alongside his cock. Dongmin felt his rim stretch and tighten against another intrusion but he pushed back on it despite the pain.

Dongmin didn’t think he could feel any fuller, until now. His hole is almost uncomfortably stretched but he relished in the burn.

Then he moved his hips.

Moonbin doesn’t move his thumb.

So it popped out and when Dongmin sunk back down, he had to take it in again.  
Dongmin groaned, low and wanton and when Moonbin pushed his other thumb into his hole on the other side of his cock, he sweared up a storm.

“Oh, fuck,” Moonbin breathed. His thumbs dip into Dongmin’s hole alongside his cock and stretched his hole even wider. His other fingers grip his ass and move Dongmin up and down on his cock because Dongmin seemed to have lost all sense.

“Wish you could see this,” Moonbin growled and Dongmin whined. “Wish you could see your greedy little hole taking my fingers with my cock. One day. One day I’ll find a way to show you what your ass looks like when it’s stuffed this full. God, Dongminnie you’re so full.”

“So full,” Dongmin choked out.

He might not have been able to see his ass but he could still see himself in the mirror. Covered in his own come and flushed so bad he looked like a tomato.

“I’m so close Binnie, so close,” Dongmin whimpered, he rose and fell with the push and pull of Moonbin’s hands.

“Touch yourself baby,” Moonbin growled and bit into his shoulder. Dongmin’s head whipped back so fast it cracked his neck and his hand is flying over his cock with almost inhuman speed.

“Come with me Binnie, please, come inside, wanna feel it,” Dongmin panted.

“I’m gonna, baby,” Moonbin replied, sounding strained. “Been so hard holding myself back while your ass is so nice and tight round my cock. Watching you ride me, fucking yourself on my cock in that mirror driving me fucking insane. You have any idea what you do to me?”

“Probably,” Dongmin managed to groan, “A lot like - oh - what you do to me.”

“I wonder if I’ll be able to feel it on my fingers when I come inside you,” Moonbin mused aloud and Dongmin’s was done. 

He shot off so hard it hit the mirror and he blacked out, squeezing Moonbin’s cock in a vice pulling his orgasm from him.

Moonbin does feel it on his fingers. Which he then pulled out of Dongmin’s used hole and held to his own lips. Completely fucked out and hazy, Moonbin opened his mouth and licked them clean.

“How you feeling Dongminnie?” Moonbin asked, running his lips over Dongmin’s shoulders.

“Better,” Dongmin rasped. Then he laughed. “Can’t feel my legs. But better.”

Moonbin laughed his hearty laugh, eyes crescents as he moved them both so they’re lying on the couch, face to face. 

Their legs tangled together and they’re both too tall to fit properly so their feet hang over the arm but it’s nice. It’s quiet.

“You have the restraint of a saint, you know that?” Dongmin asked.

“I sure as hell do,” Moonbin replied. “You have any idea how hard it is not to come the second you sit that pretty ass on my cock?”

Dongmin flushed and buried his face in Moonbin’s neck. Moonbin huffed a laugh at Dongmin’s ability to be embarrassed at that one sentence after he just watched himself ride Moonbin’s cock until he came six times.

Moonbin’s hand drifted down to his ass, feeling his sore hole and the come leaking out. He gathered some of it and pressed it back inside with two fingers.

Dongmin groaned and threw a leg over Moonbin’s hip but his cock doesn’t do much more than twitch.

“Love you,” Dongmin murmured into his skin.

“Love you too, Dongminnie,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos guys 🤗🤗❤️❤️


End file.
